


Crazy Little Thing Called Stomachache

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: Crazy Little Thing Called Stomachache虽然目前V洛好像凉了，但我还是想吃V洛【】是AU洛老板不及时去治疗对各方面都是有害无益，希望早日康复，重返赛场，接下来魔鬼赛程真的需要他。第二人称注意。有甜【】有刀
Relationships: Virgil van Dijk/Dejan Lovren
Kudos: 4





	Crazy Little Thing Called Stomachache

半夜被胃疼疼醒，你起先忍下恶心的感觉，认为只是最近海鲜等高蛋白质食物吃太多造成的胃胀，直到出现反酸的症状，你才忙不迭冲进浴室。  
筋疲力尽，冲洗掉满面狼藉，重新躺回床上，反酸和胃胀的感觉逐渐减弱，但胃部的疼痛并没有丝毫变化。你躺在床铺上，浑身不断冒着冷汗，手脚冰凉，所接触的床单被褥都带着奇异的温热。痛觉仿佛随着神经游走散步到身体各处，让人浑身瘫软，你不禁在想，自己能否撑到天亮，再疼下去，会不会就这么活活疼晕过去。  
房间里只有你一个人，于是你舍得让紧咬的牙关间溢出呼痛的呻吟，这声音在空旷的房间内回荡，又顺着鼓膜而入，继续刺激着你的胃部神经。  
坐起来会不会好一点呢，你这么想着，知道是自欺欺人，但还是挣扎着动了几下，又动了几下，终于用手肘撑着让自己坐了起来。  
并没有变好。反而因为上身离开床铺，你变得更冷了。全身上下，可能唯独发疼的胃部是热的。这让你忍不住骂了几句脏话，不过当然的，毫无疗效。  
你直挺挺地倒了下去，决心不再为难自己去做这些无谓的尝试。又清醒得龇牙咧嘴疼了二十多分钟以后，你擦掉疼出来的一点眼泪，整个人努力挪到能单手够到手机的位置，费力唤醒界面，看到黑暗中光亮刺眼的屏幕上4:07的数字感到有点崩溃。  
预感目前在这种等级的疼痛下能入睡的概率不会比被疼晕过去的概率高，你的心态倒是调整得不错。于是抖着手开始预约医生，希望自己能坚持到天亮不死。  
这种疼痛就让你联想到死亡，正在输入医保号的你有些突然想笑。你在一间租来的小公寓里，躺在宜家买来组装的床上，艰难地预约着第二天肠胃科的医生，同时还在想着如果自己就这么死了，现在还能做些什么。  
答案是你只能一个人疼得像只虾米，躺在宜家买来的组装床上，浑身冷汗，在一间租来的小公寓里，想着可能的重重不幸。  
对于一个没有遇到过什么伤病的人来说，这种感觉是陌生的。陌生到你不敢在自己得知具体情况前告知亲友。  
用手肘贴上冰凉又沾满汗液的额头，你发现使用手机可以稍微转移一下对疼痛的关注度。这个时候，各种社交平台显得如同你所在的公寓一样沉静。你反复看着那些已经看过的信息，点开那些已经加载过的图片或视频。  
接着，一个名字随意地闯入了你的视觉范围。  
你本来想顺手滑屏跳过，却不小心点开了两人的历史聊天记录。  
据你们上一次聊天，已经过了25天。  
其实除了在某些私人领域亲密些，你们也只不过是同事而已。  
你退出历史记录，又毫无目的地盯着那人之前做蛋糕的图片看了一会儿，直到从未间断的胃疼让你回过神来。还是很疼，你大口呼吸，改变了一下频率，却无助于减轻实际的伤痛，只是给自己一点心理上的安慰。  
被挟裹在一种难过和对这种难过自我厌恶的情绪中。怎么了，你问自己，同时因为胃疼锤了一下床铺，你究竟在难过个什么劲儿？  
也许打心底里，你希望对方可以承认一件事，但你自己本身又永远对此顾左右而言你。你们只是互有所需的朋友而已，那些吻和拥抱只是附加的产物罢了，对不对？你亲他的时候也只是基于对对方的某种荷尔蒙泛滥，全是化学反应，这或许能解释为什么你总是会在对方冷静温柔的目光中脸烫得红耳尖，为什么你的快人快语在对方一本正经的调侃中总是显得无措，为什么你开始计较对方对你的言行反应……你不想承认你享受这种心悸的感觉，正如你不想承认，自己还想要向对方要求什么。  
太危险了。在这样的关系中，一旦认真要求什么就会全盘溃败。更何况，你也不知道自己是否到了那个可以去要求什么的地步。你归结于爱自己的这份工作，爱自己的这个工作团队，以及不想失去这个朋友。但这一切的解释和自我嘲讽厌恶，都不能减轻丝毫关于25天内没有任何交流的难过。  
你不知道是什么原因，你有幸福充满爱意的家庭，你也不是那种会鄙夷真实感情的愤世嫉俗者，也许你有的时候太容易就把情绪显露，自认对处理人际关系不在行，但你对自己的逃避有着毫无逻辑的固执。  
忍着胃疼你又坐起来一次，毫不犹豫地删掉了过往保留下来双方的所有私人聊天历史记录。你不记得里面有多少互相调侃的话，间或夹杂着一些调情甚至色情的句子，每次看到好玩的图片或者视频你总是第一个转给他，当然还有你们曾经相处的一些内容……手机屏幕的光暗了，你呼了口气，把手机扔到一边，就顺着被子滑了下去。  
等你在迷糊中发觉室内不止有自己时，起先你以为是自己的弟弟，直到你听到一个声音。  
“醒了？”你还没有睁开眼睛，就听到维吉尔说，“你怎么了？满头冷汗，脸色惨白。”柔和的光源一点点渗入你的眼皮。  
“嗯。”你随意地应和着。  
“哪里不舒服吗？”维吉尔说着整个人都爬上了你的床铺，你能感受到支撑自己的整个床垫在下陷，“你能说话吗？要不要喝水？”  
你用力拽住的被子被维吉尔轻轻地拉开，“你流了太多汗，这么捂着可不行。”  
维吉尔离开了一会儿，然后你就感受到温热的毛巾贴上了自己的皮肤，有温热的水流通过你干燥的嘴唇，往下短暂覆盖了胃部的疼痛。虽然你依然侧过脸不说话，但你感觉稍微好了那么一点。  
“你怎么了？”维吉尔靠得更近了，近得你能闻到熟悉的须后水的味道。你曾经很喜欢这种味道，喜欢这种干爽清淡中的一丝冷冽。  
“胃疼。”你终于龇牙咧嘴不情不愿地回答。  
“疼了多久？”维吉尔同样温热的手触到了你腹部，隔着各种组织好像想要安抚那个器官。  
“没多久。”你搪塞道，过了一会儿又问，“你怎么有我家钥匙。”  
“你告诉过我备用在哪的，”维吉尔温热的嘴唇亲了亲你冰冷的脸颊，此时维吉尔已经躺了下来，把并不矮小的你拉到怀里，“很疼吗？我们去看急诊。”  
“死不了。”你抽了口冷气，“你干嘛大半夜跑过来。”  
“你说呢。”维吉尔缓慢地揉着你的腹部，的确减缓了一些疼痛。  
“擅闯私人住宅。”你不清不楚地说着，维吉尔身上的温度让你不舍得离开。  
“你说是就是吧，”维吉尔叹了口气，“睡吧，我陪你。”  
你推了推身边高大的人没推动，这全都得怪该死的胃疼，对方好脾气地在被推了几次以后，把你轻易转了个身，面对面亲了亲你薄薄的眼皮，同时用手脚锁住了你身体所有的自由度，“睡吧。”  
醒来的时候，胃还是很疼，或者又是被疼醒的。只是这次可以从窗外看到已经是白天了。阳光透过窗帘直接打在了你的脸上。  
你揉了揉眼睛，发现自己躺在浴缸里，淋浴的水没关，暖暖的水流一直喷洒在你身上，浪费着能源的同时保证着你不会遭遇感冒。  
尝试了大概五分钟，才完成了关掉花洒，活动开已经僵硬的关节从浴缸里爬出来的步骤。你忍着胃疼，快步一瘸一拐地走到卧室，始终避免发声去确认那个最有可能的事实。  
床铺还是你昨晚冲到浴室前的混乱情况，躺上去不冷不热。比较麻烦的是，你发现自己可能是在浴室疼晕之后摔倒时，弄伤了尾巴骨，现在隐隐作痛，和胃相互交映。努力在床上滚了一圈半，你够到了手机，顶着黑眼圈，望着上面7:03的数字。接着你知道自己没空发呆，你忍痛抖着手预约了医生，你得早点出门。  
给自己煮了壶热水，你不敢喝咖啡。麻烦朋友帮自己请假，又花了一点时间跟对方解释自己的情况没有你以为的那么夸张。  
“打车吧，”朋友说，“你没什么事的时候开车都很危险。”  
你笑出声来。  
换衣服的时候，镜子里的你脸色苍白，满脸疲惫，顶着巨大的黑眼圈，法令纹横跨了半张脸，冒冷汗的症状好了一点，但你觉得自己快脱水了。  
好多了，你出门前吃了片止痛药，喝着热水对自己说。虽然尾巴骨的情况也有点超出你的预期。  
走到门口的时候，你遇到住在对门的年轻人出门去晨跑，时髦的棕色皮肤漂亮又健康，对方反应很快还很关心人，“你还好吗？”  
你笑着摆手，同时脑子一热反手去摸了藏在门柱凹陷处的备用钥匙，那块金属仍在原位，在你指尖不冷不热。  
“我没事，只是胃出了点小毛病。大概是吃多了。”你调整了一下步子，尽量不要让尾巴骨受到影响，朝车库走去。

fin


End file.
